


Wading Through the Stars Back to You

by ellie_anne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Raven POV, Reunion Fic, and echo is there bc you know, echo is just there, i wish i could ignore her existence but no dice, put in a little memori at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_anne/pseuds/ellie_anne
Summary: basically just raven being as frustrated with bellarke as we are





	Wading Through the Stars Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> SO space squad lands a week after Eligius. Clarke has already negotiated peace with them, trading her life saving earth skills for their mining equipment. She’s settled everyone in when her and Madi are about to take them to polis and another ship falls from the sky. Now SS7 is getting settled in but nothing is really going how they expected  
> Sorry, that’s about the most accurate premise I can give you

 

They had been back a week,  _ an entire week _ , and Clarke still wasn’t pregnant. 

 

Raven thought that was a great injustice on the world. She  _ thought  _ that after six years her two best friends would finally be able to get rid of their emotional constipation and just  _ tell each other how they feel _ . That they would have been on each other the moment they laid eyes on Clarke, and while Raven never really expected to see Clarke again, she knew that if  _ Bellamy  _ every saw her again he wouldn’t hold back. And he didn’t - at first - but then everything had fallen into place and they were right back at square one. Okay, maybe not square  _ one _ , because they didn’t hate each other, but perhaps square two or three. 

 

Raven had been watching the both of them since their first moments back on earth, keeping special tabs on how her new life seemed to be playing out. 

 

In the past six years, Raven had been there for Bellamy, in whatever way he needed. Sometimes he’d been angry and drunk and needed to get all that out, those were the times when he would trash his room - or whatever room he was in at the moment - and scream hurtful things at her, until finally the insults were no longer directed towards Raven but at himself.  _ How could you leave her behind?  _ He would ask, voice raw when his hands could no longer find things to destroy.  _ After everything she’s done for you? After all the things you did to keep her alive? Everything she’s ever done was to keep you safe!  _ That one was always broken up with thick, choking sobs.  _ And you just left her!  _ Other times there was nothing but silence; endless, deafening, silence that could last for days. Raven thought those were the worst, worse than the deep unnerving sobs of Clarke’s name, were the days that Bellamy decided it wasn’t even worth the energy. Raven had forced him to eat, to drink, to  _ just do anything Bellamy, please you can’t do this anymore. Murphy and Monty are worried about you, Harper is a mess, Bellamy please. We need you, Bellamy.  _

 

There was once, two or three years ago, when Raven had found him hiding out in the Sky Box. He wasn’t in the cell, Raven didn’t think he’d ever actually gone in, but she often found him sitting outside cell 319. He hadn’t said anything, even though Raven could see the tears trying to build up in his eyes, but when she sat down next to him in that cold hall she could feel something different. Some kind of tension that was swallowing Bellamy whole. It was only the second time Raven had ever slept with Bellamy since knowing him, and it was exactly like the first. Overall, it had been great, but in the end it only left the both them feeling worse. Raven had always wanted to help, and if Bellamy thought this would help him, she thought returning the favor was the least she could do. But when he called out Clarke’s name, Raven was sure she had done more harm than good.  

 

So when they landed on Earth, Raven was skeptical about their second chance at a second chance. The landing was just as rough as she remembered, and there was too much smoke to see anything out the port windows, but there was still an anxious sense of excitement as she looked to Bellamy for a signal to open the door. It had been six years, and according to all her readings, the radiation levels were dropping, but if she were wrong, if here numbers were off in any way -

 

“If the airs toxic, we’re all dead anyway.”

 

He was right. So Raven opened the door and they all piled out of the rocket just like the first time. Echo and Emori had been the hardest to keep from distractions; Emori was soaking up the sun and Echo was busy running her fingers through the grass and tearing up clumps of dirt. Monty and Harper were trying to determine where exactly they had landed and how far from Polis they were, since getting to the bunker was their first priority. Raven had forced Murphy into helping her assess the damage and salvage whatever they could. Bellamy had gone silent and Raven had decided it was best to leave him that way for a moment. 

 

They hiked eight miles that day - since Monty and Harper determined they were about fifteen miles from Beca’s lab -  before they encountered their first form of life. It was like time had frozen, blanketing the eight of them in this suspended moment of shock and confusion. It was only a child, so the guns had been dropped almost immediately at the sight of this small teenager they had never seen before, and it was almost comical how they all seemed to gape at each other like fish. But then the girl had spoken and Raven felt like everything she knew about the world shattered. 

 

She had stepped forward, brows furrowed over intense eyes as they locked onto one member of their party. “Bellamy?” She looked confused, squinting at him with suspicious eyes. “Mom didn’t say you had a beard.”

 

“How do you know who I am?” Bellamy’s voice had been stiff, glancing between Raven and the girl, as if she had answers as to what the hell was happening. 

 

The girl waved off the question. “I’m Madi. I know you’re Bellamy,” she smiled brightly at that before she glanced back at the rest of the crew, her face screwing up just slightly. “And you’re Raven and Monty. The grumpy one is Murphy? Your girlfriend is Emori, right?” The girl - Madi - noted the way Murphy held Emori’s hand protectively. “Which makes you Echo the other grounder, and you’re Harper. Mom says you two almost didn’t make it. Come on, I’ll take you to camp. Everyone has been waiting for you to show up. You’re late, you know that right? Three hundred and seventy-nine days late.” The girl was clearly excited, words and questions running together so quickly that Raven was sure she wasn’t even taking moments to breathe. But the seven of them followed Madi, because they didn’t really have a choice, when Raven thought about it. This girl seemed to have all the answers to the questions they didn’t even know they had. So they followed her for another hour or so, where Madi revealed everything about her life except for where they were heading and who the hell she was talking about. 

 

Knowing more about Madi now, Raven suspected she did this on purpose.

 

They passed Beca’s lab without a glance, since Madi seemed to plow past the house like it wasn’t even there. Madi chatted on, explaining that usually her mom went out with her, but was too busy with the miners to come. Madi commented that it was honestly fine with her, as much as she wanted to stay with her mom she wanted to be alone more than anything. Now that Raven thought about it, the confusion is what kept them from connecting the dots more than anything else.

 

“It was just me and Mom for so long you know? But now there’s so many people, everything is so loud and crowded. It’s strange, you know? For six years we’ve had the entire planet to ourselves, now everything is so different, and not the kind of different I was expecting. But she’ll be happy you’re here.” Madi’s hand went to her hip, her shoulders fall for a moment. “If you had landed before I left, she would have never let me go out by myself. But Mom wanted supplies from the lab, without giving away where we got them from. She says the adults won’t pay attention to me because I’m so young. I’m off limits, I guess. That was apart of her agreement. Mom told them if anything happened to me she’d leave them all to die. Mom’s always been a little dramatic.” Madi talked practically the entire walk to wherever it was she was taking them, never once taking a beat, and Raven wondered if she did this so they wouldn’t have time to ask questions. “I guess she’s going to have to make that agreement all over again when we get home.”

 

It didn’t matter, all of their questions were answered with one shout heard off in the distance.

 

_ “Madi!” _ The anxious call rang out through the empty woods and Raven was skidding in the mud and running into Bellamy’s back. They had all frozen in place as Madi shot forward, pulling herself up a steep hill towards the sound of her name. “Madi, answer me! My radio is dead,  _ where are you _ ? Nitblida, I swear to -” Suddenly a slim figure peaks over the hillcrest, her silhouette blotting out the sun in patches. Raven watches as the woman cuts herself off when Madi throws herself on her, wrapping her arms around the woman in a tight hug. For a moment, her mother is distracted with relief, brushing Madi’s hair from her face and checking her over for injuries. Raven watches from the bottom of the hill, her heart twisting at how familiar the whole interaction looks. 

 

“Mom! Mom! Did you see the ship? I was closer and I knew you were busy, so I went to check it out. I  _ know  _ I probably should have radioed you first, but I just didn’t have time if I wanted to catch up. But Mom,  _ I found them _ .” At her words, the woman seems to notice for the first time that her daughter is not alone and looks over her shoulder to see who she had dragged along with her. As she took a step towards them, the light shifted and then the sun was shining through blonde and pink hair and it was like the whole world came into focus.  _ “I found them, Mom.” _

 

Her boots slid through the mud as she stumbled down the hill towards him and Raven could hear one name being whispered in disbelief and then suddenly Bellamy’s arms were filled with Clarke. His face buried into her neck, Clarke’s fingers turning white as they clung to Bellamy with everything she had. Raven saw his hands tangle in Clarke’s short hair, could hear him breathe her in. Her feet lifted off the ground and then Bellamy was spinning her. For the first time in years - maybe the first time ever is she thought about it too hard - Raven heard Clarke’s laughter completely take up the space around them. Where there had been uncertain silence was now something she didn't think was ever going to be possible. The two most important people in her life being happy.

 

Even when Raven thought she was dead, she lived her life by the ‘What Would Clarke Griffin Do?’ motto. She had taken care of Bellamy and she kept her friends alive. At that moment, the moment they got Clarke back, Raven asked herself what the  hell Bellamy Blake was going to do.

 

When they finally stopped, Bellamy was facing Raven, Clarke had her hands on his face, and behind them Madi’s grin was sure to split her face apart. With a clear line of sight to Bellamy, Raven watched as Clarke traced every part of his face with her fingers. Even though she had never seen anything Clarke had drawn - she couldn't go into cell 319 either - at that moment it was obvious she was an artist. Her fingers were like brush strokes; running over his brows and temples, tracing the slope of his nose and the arch of his cheeks bones. She would swear that Clarke was trying to count each of his freckles right then, but was then distracted and lost count. Her nails scratched over his new - to Clarke at least - beard curiously, and then finally went to Bellamy’s mouth and Raven was not ashamed to admit she held her breath. That was her moment, when she thought everything in the universe was finally going to align and Bellamy and Clarke would finally  finally have what they always deserved: Each other. But the kiss didn’t happen, and  then that was the moment Raven knew she was going to have wait another six years for these two idiots if she didn't  _ do something _ .

 

“You’re real,” Clarke had whispered in relief, pressing her forehead against Bellamy’s forehead -  _ and wait no, maybe this is it _ \- and Bellamy says “You’re alive,” too in love to acknowledge the implications of Clarke’s words  _ at all _ . Raven swears it's about to happen when suddenly an unfamiliar voice shouts Clarke’s  name. A man rises over the same hill Clarke came from, and Raven has never been so ready for murder in her entire life - Murphy included. 

 

Okay, so Donovan isn’t actually a horrible guy, but Monty and Emori both agreed with Raven that he totally ruined the moment. The moment they all knew that Opportunity had knocked, waited, and left, in the time it took Bellamy and Clarke to realize there was anyone at the door. Harper and Murphy agreed it was none of their business - well actually Murphy just laughed and tried to place bets that  _ Raven did not partake in at all _ . Harper disapproved and said not to interfere. Raven silently agreed to give it a week before she takes action. It had only been a week, but in her defense, it hadn’t been a week, it had been  _ six years _ . 

 

Six years didn't have shit on this one horrible week. 

 

It started almost immediately. Donovan only paused a beat when he saw the seven of them, then he was addressing Clarke with a whole army of questions that didn't make much sense, only because there were too many unknown names to follow along. She answered cuddly, giving off quick introductions, then even quicker orders and then they were following Clarke. She hung back to talk to Bellamy, and Raven hung back to eavesdrop. _They talked about their hair._ She couldn’t believe it, six years apart and they were really going to talk about their new hair? Naturally, Bellamy asked about Madi, and Clarke explained they had found each other four years ago as the last two surviving Nightbloods. Madi was only thirteen now, and Raven didn't have to actually be apart of the conversation to know that Bellamy already loved her. The whole walk back though, Madi had given Clarke space, instead asking the rest of them a hundred questions. And though Raven tried to answer as many as she could, it was hard to spy on her friends and entertain her new god-daughter at the same time. So, yeah, she was actually really excited and honored about that bomb Clarke had dropped on her, but the kid should know this is _crucial_ information she's missing here. She missed most of the conversation on the walk, which had steered to the topic of Octavia. That lead to Clarke explaining her deal with eth miners, and how much easier it will be to control the situation now that the rest of them were here. Raven had rolled her eyes at that one. 

 

They eventually arrived to what was a small handmade community filled with a couple dozen people Raven had never met before. Raven had found out that Clarke had in fact talked about the seven of her friends that were still in space, but nobody had believed her, the bunker they could believe, but Raven suspected that the thought of other people floating around space while they were cryosleep for years had to be unnerving to them. Or at least, that was the impression Raven got from all the dirty looks they’ve received since they landed. Either way, she was starting to understand what the grounders felt when the hundred landed. Clarke barked out orders, clearly in her element each time she glanced at Bellamy for reassurance. They didn't seem to be straying very far from each other, even that first night when Raven and Madi joined the two of them around the fire. A hunting party had come back with some deer and rabbit and Clarke had made as much stew as she could, making sure that the seven of them got the first serving. Bellamy sat on one side of Clarke while Madi occupied the opposite one, but the space between her two best friends was nonexistent. Turned in towards each other, their hands brushed every time either one of them moved to sip at their stew. Somehow, they managed to talk about everything without actually talking about anything, and somehow Raven managed not to jump across the two of them and knock Bellamy upside the head. They shared light, unconscious, touches, as if still making sure the other was there. And then, finally, when she couldn’t take it anymore, Madi started asking questions about Bellamy.

 

_Is it true you snuck into the Mountain Men’s castle? That you pretended to be one of their knights? So you and Mom could help save the hundred? She told me the story about how you climbed the tallest tower in the world to save her, that you always kept her safe. Is it true that you’re the best shot on the ground? When Mom was teaching me how to shoot she said she learned everything from you. You’re in_ all _her stories and you’re my favorite and I can’t believe you’re_ actually here.

 

Clarke was dying from embarrassment, Madi basically worshipped Bellamy, Bellamy absolutely adored Madi, and him and Clarke were acting  _ weird. _ For two days Raven had to watch in agony as they fumbled around each other and stuttered over every conversation they shared. Bellamy eventually shaved and Raven actually  _ saw  _ Clarke’s brain short circuit at the sight of him. She had turned bright red, announced that she was taking Madi hunting, and dragged her daughter off to hide in the woods with her for the next three hours. She tried talking to Bellamy, asking what he thought he was doing, and in true Bellamy Blake fashion he acted like nothing happened, and then distracted her with work. And damn it, it worked. Some of the mining equipment needed repairs and Bellamy wanted to organize a trip to Beca’s lab so Raven could get the tools they needed.

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Raven found out Clarke’s secret.

 

It was early in the morning and her leg was feeling stiff. Raven chalked it up to grogginess that she didn’t notice that Madi was off doing her own thing, or the fact that Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She had decided to do some walking, stretch her muscles and try to work out the kinks. It was strange, returning to the pressure of Earth after so many years in space with her leg the way it was. She had felt lighter, and the pain had receded a bit, but back on the ground she was having trouble again. So she went for a walk, the exercise did her good, and the silence gave her some time to think. She hadn’t realized how far she’d gotten until a familiar voice lead her out of the woods.

 

“Hey Bellamy,” Raven can hear Clarkes say when she emerges from the trees. She was taking deep and even breaths before she lifted her hand back to her mouth and Raven noticed she was carrying a radio with her. “You’ve been back three days now. It’s weird, how I talked to you every day for six years, begging you to answer me. But now that you’re back, it’s like I have nothing to say.” She paused, more deep breaths to keep herself steady. “I don’t want this to be the only way I can talk to you now, but I don’t know what to do.” Clarke stops, and Raven doesn’t want to hear the small restrained sob her best friend makes. Clarke sniffs, wiping her face, and goes back to the radio. “I’ve spent six years waiting for you, doing everything for you, to make sure I was alive when you came back. Trying to make sure you had something to come back to. If it wasn’t for Madi, my entire life would have revolved around you, but hey the kids gotta eat right? We’re both different people now, right?” The sad attempt at a laugh is almost as bad as the sob, maybe it’s worse. “Anyway, you’re here now and I should just be grateful for that. I’ll be whatever you need me to be, I just don’t want to leave you again.”

 

Raven can’t bring herself to confront her about it, the messages seem too personal. But she hates herself for never getting the comms up. 

 

On day five she almost kills Murphy. 

 

She knew it was a disaster from the start. Her, Murphy, and Monty needed to get back to Beca’s lab. Bellamy and Echo needed to get to the bunker and the Elgious ship needed supplies, which meant they needed Clarke. Raven could see the whole day falling apart in front of her, from the moment some crew member suggested splitting up and Bellamy nearly has a heart attack. There’s some back and forth; Bellamy doesn’t want Clarke to go with them by herself, Clarke thinks he should go to the bunker but can’t help the distrustful looks she’s giving Echo. Bellamy thinks the trip to the island should wait so they can all go on a supply run, Clarke thinks the supply run should be put off so they can get as much as they can from the island. It was basically this endless cycle of trying to figure out which was the best location for their nonexistent first date. Of course, Raven would never say something like that, but Murphy would. 

 

“Jesus, will you guys  _ shut up  _ and just have sex already? We have stuff to do!”

 

The parties were split up pretty quickly after that. Clarke, Madi, and Emori went on the supply run while Bellamy, Echo, and Harper - at Clarke’s request - started heading for the bunker. Raven locked Murphy out of the lab for half an hour. Monty was the one who let him back in.

 

It’s the last night of the promised week when Raven almost snaps. They’re  _ totally  _ cuddling and they can’t even try to call it anything else. They try, they really try, but they have always both sucked at lying and Raven caught them red handed. Both Bellamy and Clarke had joined her and Monty at the lab while the rest went back to Clarke’s camp. So  _ obviously  _ there was plenty of room in the house and  _ absolutely  _ no reason for  _ both  _ of them to sleep on the couch. She had ventured downstairs to find some water when she walked through the living room to the most amazing sight she had seen in six years. Even though a heavy blanket was draped over them, from the way Clarke was laying, it was obvious that Clarke had wrapped herself around Bellamy. Her hands rested on his chest and her head was on his shoulder while Bellamy absently played with her hair. They weren’t even talking, they were just cuddling on the couch in the middle of the night. She can’t stop grinning and when they catch her watching, the only ones that are embarassed are the two of them. All she did was ask ‘what’s up’ and suddenly Raven is being assured that  _ it’s just cold in here  _ and  _ nothing was happening why do you keep looking at us like that.  _ Clarke then jumped off the couch, tangling herself up in the blanket and nearly trips. Bellamy manages to catch her and Raven is forced - totally forced, she wasn’t giving up her chance to have proof to back up her claims - to watch two minutes of eye sex before she cleared her throat so they wouldn’t have actual sex with her still in the room. Clarke is the first to leave, but not without a discreet slap to Raven’s shoulder as she leaves the room. She lets both of them know how stupid they’re being before going to bed. Just before she falls asleep, Raven promises if she doesn’t wake up to wedding bells she’s going to have a few words with her friends.

 

So when she wakes up, and Clarke exits her own room and Bellamy his, Raven feel greatly wronged.

 

Everyone comes back, finally ready to start hauling all the scrap metal and tools back to Clarke’s camp so they can get to the bunker. With Echo’s help, they were able to determine just exactly where the bunker door would be, and they were ready to start getting to work. She’s in the lab when Clarke comes in for the last of the boxes, sending Madi outside to find Bellamy. 

 

“Anything else you need before we leave? You sure we got everything?”

 

Raven glances at the stairs, trying to make sure no one was coming. “There is one thing actually. Can you tell me why you’re torturing yourself like this?”

 

Clarke stops, almost dropping the box in her hands. “What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean, is the fact that you and Bellamy aren’t a thing yet. And don’t even try to tell me you aren’t in love with him. I know about the radio.” 

 

At her words, all the blood drains from Clarke’s face. “How did you know?” Something sparks in her eyes and then her tone touches on hopeful. “Did you hear them? Did - did he -?”

 

She shook her head, swallowing down the lump in her throat. “No, I’m sorry Clarke. If I had any idea you were still alive, I would have fixed communications. But Bellamy said that the bunker radio was already fried and there was no use wasting the resources. We didn’t know.” Raven has to wipe her own tears away. If they had just known she was alive… “I saw you in the woods, the other day. You were alone and I heard your message to Bellamy. Did you really radio every day?”

 

Clarke nodded slowly. “Every day, for two thousand, two hundred and six days.”

 

“That takes commitment. But if two people were ever going to make lifelong commitments, it would be you and Bellamy.”

 

“Raven I don’t think -”

 

“Cut the crap Clarke. We’ve already established you missed him. Well he missed you too, Bellamy was a mess. He thought he was hiding it, and if you didn’t know him, maybe you would think he was fine, but he wasn’t. He was an absolute wreck. Clarke he thought you were dead and that killed him. If you don’t think that having you back is the best thing in the universe to him, then you’re dead wrong. He thinks you hate him for leaving you behind. But you would think, after six years, you guys wouldn’t want to wait anymore!”

 

“I don’t hate Bellamy, I could never… and I can’t just drop this on him Raven.” She tries to argue, brows furrowed, lips pressed in a thin line. It was a sure sign to Raven that she wasn’t moving on the subject. Well, neither was she. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin. Everything is so different now and I can’t do it if it ruins what we have. I won’t lose him again.”

 

“You’re not losing anything!” She shouted, frustrated and tempted to yank all her hair out at this point. “You have always made the impossible happen., and this is definitely  _ not  _ impossible.” Clarke snorted, only furthering Raven’s annoyance with this whole situations. She shouldn’t have to tell Clarke any of this, how was it not obvious to her that all it took to be happy was to take her head out of her ass and talk about her feelings? Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Raven decided to prove to Clarke how easy all this could be for her. “When I thought I was going to spend the end of the world alone,  _ you  _ showed up and told me we have a plan to escape it. When I said there was no way to launch,  _ you  _ sacrificed yourself to make sure we made it to the stars. And I know I never - shit -” Raven took a deep breath. It was one thing to whisper out a confession to the void when you were giving forgiveness to the dead. It was another thing when the dead came back to life and you had to feel the weight of it in your heart. “I had a lot of time to think, these last years. I didn’t want to tell you back then, because I still wanted to be angry, but thank you. For what you did for Finn. He broke my heart, but he was the only family I had left. I don’t think - I couldn’t have watched the grounders bleed him to death. What you did, it was the best option you had, and you gave that to him. Because that’s what you do Clarke, you give people hope when there’s none left. So I’m giving it back to you, because if I believe anything, I believe that you deserve to be as happy as you can be. And literally everyone on the planet knows that means being with Bellamy. So, if you could save everyone the heart ache, and tell him how you feel, you’d be doing everyone a huge favor.”

 

“It’s not that easy Raven.” Clarke shook her head sharply, tucking her short hair behind her ears in a practiced gesture. “He thought I was dead, I should give him time to adjust. I’m not going to project all these crazy wishes I have onto Bellamy. You can miss someone without wanting them, and just because I want things to go a certain way doesn’t mean he wants the same thing. I can’t just dump all of this on him after six years and expect -”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Raven cuts her off, not wanting to hear anymore. “You’re Clarke Freakin’ Griffin. You survived the end of the damn world! And then became a mother! You’re telling me you can’t just walk right up to Bellamy and tell him how you feel? Is this really the hardest thing you have to do? Even when you’re almost certain it’ll turn out in your favor? Don’t look at me like that, I’m 100% positive this is going to end with me having another God-child, you’re the one with the doubts.”

 

So, Raven must have stood there for a good ten minutes awkwardly watching Clarke think her way through this one. It seemed kind of rude, she thought, intruding on this revelation her best friend seemed to be having, but if Clarke managed to talk herself out of it, Raven wanted to be there to punch her in the head. But that didn’t seem necessary when Clarke finally nodded, brow still furrowed in a serious expression and told Raven she was right. Raven let her know that she was right about everything. And then the moment of truth happened, when Bellamy started coming back down the stairs of the lab, eyes locking on the two women across the room. Murphy and Harper came after, clapping Bellamy on the back to clear his distracted thoughts. And before Raven could possibly push the two of them in a broom closet,  _ it finally fucking happened. _

 

“Bellamy Blake,” Clarke’s clear voice echoed in the, now, mostly empty lab. His head instantly snapped to attention, seeking her out across the room, and making everyone else slow their movements to see what was happening now.

 

Raven could see him beginning to shape out her name on his lips, questioning, wondering what she could possibly need. He didn’t get a chance; in a scene that was distantly familiar - but one that Raven had always kept dear to her heart - Clarke was bolting across the room to launch herself at Bellamy. His arms didn’t hesitate to wrap around her this time, instead holding her tightly to his chest, and then his sure and steady stance faltered when Clarke pressed her lips against his. Raven wanted to laugh, when his eyes suddenly shot open wide and moved to pull away, but Clarke - as always - was stubborn and threw herself into the kiss until Bellamy’s back hit the wall just behind them. 

 

She could see the exact moment Bellamy realized what was actually happening. That Clarke Griffin was alive and she was kissing him and the universe had finally aligned to make everything fall into place. He kissed Clarke back, hand in her hair just like on the first day, bowing over her so Clarke was no longer in control of the kiss; no longer the one pouring out their loss and heartbreak and joy and love. It was at that moment that Clarke let out a small noise and Raven hurriedly ushered Murphy and Harper back up the stairs to give their friends some much needed alone time.

 

It’s been a week since that day at the lab. A few days since the bunker has been dug up and they were reunited with Wonkru once again. Two days into negotiations at the moment that involved Eligius being upset that Octavia was the reigning authority, insisting that Wonkru did not have their deals delegated by Nightbloods anymore. 

 

But it had been a week since Raven, Murphy, and Harper had waited out an hour and a half in the rover teaching Madi card games and she was  _ almost 100% certain  _ that Clarke was already pregnant by now. Once, Murphy had asked Madi if she was ready to be a big sister yet. Clarke had thrown her shoe at his head across the campfire and Emori had lightly hit his chest, though the look Raven saw her give Murphy made her wonder just exactly how many babies are going to be born on the ground this year. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go I wrote a thing  
> I think it’s unrealistic to think that Bellamy and Raven didn’t sleep together in the past six years (I just didn’t want to go too into detail with it) and completely unrealistic to think him and Echo would I wanted to do more with it but it started getting way out of hand already anyway hope you like it  
> xo, ellie


End file.
